Mobile Defense
, then defend the target. When the timer is completed, pick up the datamass and move to the next target. When all the targets have been defended, head to extraction.|In-Game Description}} Mobile Defense is a Mission type requiring players to carry a datamass to 2-3 computer terminals and upload it to them. Once uploaded at each terminal, players will have to defend the terminal until hacking is completed. Unlike normal Defense missions, these require players to defend for a set period of time instead of a set amount of waves, and will allow extraction once all terminals have been defended, no longer requiring the datamass. The mission will fail if a single terminal is destroyed. Terminals possess a scaled amount of health and shields matching the level of the mission. If defended against damage, terminals will regenerate shields and health on their own after some time passes, stacking with auras. Variations *Mobile Defense missions taking place within the Grineer Asteroid tileset will always feature an additional objective after two terminals have been defended, where players will be tasked with guarding a Warframe Cryopod from attack after retrieving it from a tram. *On Infested Ships, one of the terminal rooms is flooded with white gas that continually deals damage with a chance to proc against all players in the room. Two subterminals in the same room can be used to vent the gas, temporarily removing it for a few seconds. *The Grineer Shipyards Mobile Defense tile features three objectives, with two of them out in pods accessible only by bridges, making them easy to defend. The third objective can only be accessed once the first two have been completed, taking place inside a reactor room whose narrow confines encourage close combat. *Archwing Mobile Defense require players to defend 3 satellites during a set period of time. Unlike regular missions, no datamass is required and the hacking is initiated by a player getting close to the satellite. Locations center|400px Rewards Mobile Defense missions in the Void and Archwing Mobile Defense missions give a Reward upon completion. Notes *Terminals are immune to health damage until they are activated. *Mobile Defense missions can randomly change into Exterminate. The Lotus will inform the Player to "ignore your original objective" and "leave nothing alive". The Mobile Defense UI will be replaced by the Exterminate enemies killed counter and the extraction pointer will appear once the required number of enemies is killed. **However it is also possible to hack the remaining Mobile Defense terminals if the players carry the Datamass to them before extracting. *If the players destroy the terminal via damage, it will reward some affinity before failing the mission. Media -WARFRAME Mobile Defense (Corpus).png|Mobile Defense (Corpus) as seen in the lobby (U9) -WARFRAME Mobile Defense (Grineer).png|Mobile Defense (Grineer) as seen in the lobby (U9) -WARFRAME Mobile Defense (Infested).png|Mobile Defense (Infested) as seen in the lobby (U9) Patch History *Fixed inability to complete a Mobile Defense mission due to Datamasses disappearing if a Host migration occured. *Fixed enemies not spawning in high level Corpus Mobile Defense Invasion missions. *Mobile Defense Missions have been added to the following planetary nodes: **Grineer Forest on Earth, Eurasia **Corpus Ship on Venus, Aphrodite *Added more defendable console locations. *Console defense time will now scale with Mission difficulty. *There are now 2-3 consoles per Mission, with total defense time divided between the number of available consoles. *Console health now scales with the number of consoles available in a Mission. *The total number of enemies that will spawn to attack consoles has been reduced. *Adjusted number of active enemies allowed during defense stages - more for solo & increase numbers slightly in stage 2 & 3 to make them more epic. *Enemies will storm the defense targets, which makes them much more aggressive towards it. *Release lockdown when going into a defense wave. NPC’s abort running to panic button during defense wave. *Introduced. }} de:Mobile Verteidigung es:Defensa móvil Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta